Gangsta Momiji and Lil John Hiro, With PIMP Yuki
by Miss Japan
Summary: OMG! Furuba has gone ghetto! Ritsu is da local rapper, Hiro is Lil John, Yuki is pimping Tohru and Kyo is a drug dealer. Momiji gets high for the first time with his flying boxers of doom!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yay for random! Hooray for beer!
1. FLYING BOXERS OF DOOM!

BEHOLD!  
It is I Miss Japan!  
In a very happy and hyper mood at three in the morning drinking coffee!  
SO be very, very scared peeps!

I really don't know what's this gonna turn out like, ok?  
So don't kill me...  
At least give me time to try weed for the 123435436676578976543 time again!  
Just kidding!

Disclaimer: Miss Japan does own the maurijuana used in the making of this fic she got it from her drug dealer named bob the chicken aka SHORTY IN DA HOUSE YEAH, and Momiji's flying boxers of doom. However she doesn't own Furuba, at least not yet! DUN DUN DUN DA!

!omfgitsdaficholyshitomgthatfreakingrhymed!111!111!1onesofdoom!

"Like OMG! me and Debbie went to the mall and like there was this really hot guy! And like we're all like 'holy crap' so Debbie tried to get his number but I'm like 'girl you know he would never go out with you!' so like then..." "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!" Hatori screamed at the top of his lungs. May I say, very sexiiful lungs too! "THIS FIC ISN'T ABOUT YOU DUMBASS STUPID FREAKING DOG!" "god, like I'm sooooooo sorry Hatori but like!" "STFU!"

Thus the _real _fic begins!

!omgdarealfic!

It was a wonderful and prettyful day at Kaibara High School. The local rapper Ritsu, was rapping, Kisa was in a drunken rage beating up a local farmer that came out of no where, and Kyo was selling some drugs! Well 'cause Momiji wasn't a thug he had never had weed before. Kyo was totally unaware of tis so Kyo offered Momiji some weed. "Yo! Dawg, I mean rabbit boy! I can hook you up with some of this stuff you know for a price and a night with Momo!" Kyo said all gangsta like, cause you know deep down inhis heart he is a straight up gangsta. Yuki came up to Kyo dressed in a bright purple pimp suit and he said like a pimp like thing, "Damn dats some good shit! If you give dat to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'll give you a night wit TOhru foo'!" Yuki said like a gangsta. Kyo replied in a very sexiful tone of voice in return, "Oh yeah, I'll give you the shit for a night wit Tohru, and forty big ones! HAHAHAHAH sucka!" "Well," Yuki continued, "I can give you dat, no sweat lickety split no shit!" Tohru then appeared wearing leopard lingerie and she hissed. Then Kyo the drug dealer walked off with Tohru to an seemingly abandoned bush to get it on but they were disturbed by a randomly making out HIRO AND KISA! (Me:gasp! Oh no!). Tohru was os frightened she decided to randomly jump off an imaginary bridge but somehow dissappeared into thin air. "Bitch! Now you and I must do it like they do on the discovery channel! Gangsta Style!" Kyo declared. Then Hiro walked up to them all angsty like and started saying, "WHAT! YEAH! GET CRUNK BITCHES AND HOES!" But then Ritsu, being the local rapper got all offended! EGAD! "Bitch I'm da rapper here! So fo shizzle my dizzle and suck my tennis balls motha fucka cuz wes got to have a RAP SHOWDOWN!" "WHAT? YEAHH!" is what Hiro's response was.

"Well that's nice my thugs---" Kisa and Rin (whom was a street hooker) glared at Kyo-kun, "and thugettes, but I gotta have sex with Yuki! You know git me mah reward for them ends!" "WTF!" and tus a screaming Yuki was dragged off to that same bush Hiro and Kisa were making out in! Momiji looked at this catastrophe which was laid out before him, wearing his spiffy pink and purple bunny-boxers which wings coming out from them. Momiji screamed really loudly, "WHAT THE HELL IS FREAKING WEED?" Kyo upon hearing Momiji's cry for help emerged out of the bush, zipping his pants up. " Well you see young one, its this stuff you you smoke and then you fell really happy... and like you fell soooooo happy!" Kyo explained. "oooohhhh" Momiji said although he really didn't understand what it was.

"Here ya sorry ass go foo'" said a now emerging from the-bush-of-hot-steamy-sex-and-make-out-sessions Yuki. Momiji rolled his dope and smoked it. Suddenly the wings from his boxers started flapping. He was flyng! "OMFGZ! I freaking flying! Damn dis is da shit!" Momiji was soooooooo happy he didn't even feel it when he ran right into the tree from being sooooooooooo happy and not paying attention to see what direction his flying boxers were taking him. "WOW! That WAS da bomb!" Momiji's intake of marijuana had suddenly made him a gangsta! WOW!

"WHAT?" said a Hiro ready to have his gangsta battle with Ritsu. "Fo shizzle my kizzle we need to hava battleizlle here fooizzles to back the fuckizzles offizzle!" Ritsu screamed, he got ready to scream "penisizzle" but got interrupted by a strange man, or woman, we can't tell, dresssed in a black power rangers outfit. WHY GOD WHY?

!ohyeahcliffiedon'tkillme!

miss japan: yes cliffie! Behold!

kyo: I'm sooo happy! I had sex with yuki!

Yuki: grossssss...

Roxas: WTF am I doing here?

Miss Japan:IDK!

R&R! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough


	2. DA RAP BATTLE!

OMG! I'm like sooooooo happy you guys liked my fic! I've never gotten 2 reviews and 1 flame in the first day of a new fic! You guys make me soooooo happy!

Anyhoo peeps are you ready for some _football?_ Oh shit, I mean fanfiction, yeah!

This time there will be a random insertation of Roxas in here because I think hes my sexy husband along with Captain Jack Sparrow!HAHAHAHAHA!

Okay now guys I'm gonna stop ranting on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do own some weed and I will sell it to you for 10 dollars and a night with Kyo and older Momiji! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!   
But I don't earn Fruits Basket at least not yet...evil glare!

...

The strange hemophrodite-looking dude dressed in the black power rangers gear removed their headgear to reveal that they are A FLAT CHESTED WOMAN! EGAD! It was Machi Kuragi, and she gangsta-ly pointed to Tohru. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tohru screamed in her leopard lingerie coming off of her. " Bitch, ain't you supposed to be fuckin dead? Damn baby, you really are fucked up!" Yuki said reaching for his pimp cane to poke Tohru like da inner gangsta that he is! Machi had a bindi other wise know as da Hindu/Indian dot on her forward, only it was made from ketchup. "Tohru Honda, you fuckin horny ass hoe, I'm hear to take you out for my fuckin ketchup dot that won't freakin come out!" Machi glared her eyes. Momiji found this very annoying so he grabbed some dirt from the ground and threw it in her eyes. "Take dat yo mutha fucka, comin on my turf like that wit yo flat chest! Shit bitch get some fuckin implants!" Momiji said all gangsta like! "Holy shit dawgs! Momiji's fuckin' a gangshizzlester nowshizzle! Ritsu declared. "Fucka, shut you stupid ass up!" Kyo screamed bitch slapping Ritsu. Then Roxas randomly popped in, "Yo dawgs, Kyo has just pimped Ritsu's sorry ass! Now I gots to go fuck Xemnas is an animal cuz if yo ass switch around da letters in his name it spells MANSEX do ya believe me fuckas? Well got to go work my corner with Xemnas!" Machi outfit randomly changed in to a Kill Bill outfit. "Yo bitch," Tohru turned around, "Itz goin down in da hood!" She took her pimp hand out and started bitch slapping Tohru. "What? YEAH! GET CRUNK!" Hiro said, for that's all he can really say. Kisa screamed, "Oh my fuckin handgun!" She shot herself in the head from Hiro's stupidity. Hiro then mournfully screamed, "WHAT? YEAH! SNAP YO FINGAS!" Everyone cried for 30 seconds and then beat Hiro's ass cuz they were pissed. Except the Machi was still bitch slappin Tohru though.

Then Akito appeared dressed up like a pirate. "Yoo hoo hoo a botlle of---- MY FUCKING BAZOOKA MOFOS! DIS BE MY HOOD SHIT HEADS!" Thus he shot a bazooka at Tohru and Machi, they instantly died. Lil munchkins loled at their pain and then ran after Akito to kill him by shoving random Cheetos down his throat. Then everyone randomly LOLed at their pain. "Yo homshizzles me and Hiro still gots to have my rapshizzle battleshizzle!" "OMFGZ! A giant dragon just cast fira on me, but I shoved a giant coat hanger up his dirty fuckin ass and won da whole mutha fuckin game! HAAHAHAHA bitches!" Kyo declared. Momiji's flying boxers wings randomly hit him, they spoke, "fucka you playin Dance Dance Revolution not Final Fantasy. BITCH!" "WHAT?" Hiro said ready to fight Ritsu thus the rap battle began.

Ritsu began to rap like a gangsta that he really isn't,"I'm a Barbie Girl, in the fuckin' hood, life in the whorehouse its fantastic. You can screw me for a buck, undress me everywhere. My sexlife, children are your creation!" Everyone was really disturbed about his rap, except for Rin. "That was a fine ass toon Ritsu! Was it about mah fine lil self, Lil Rinny?" "Damn right my bitchizzle!" Ritsu replied like a gangsta. Yuki came back thru a dark portal from nowhere. "Were the fuck have you been bitch?" Kyo screamed. "I had sexy mansex with Roxas and Sora, wanna come fuckas? Da gots a nice frekin hood!" "All right 'pimp daddy' but Momiji's coming with us." Momiji screamed, "WTF!" For when he was dragged along he was about to finish Sexy Planet on challenge mode. Oh well, stupid freakin sexxiiful manwhore.

Then Hiro started his rap in the rap battle, "I'm a gangsta, I'm a straight up G, the gangsta life, is the life for me, shooting ppl by day selling drugs by night, being a gangsta is hella tight!  
I walk aroundtown with a stark erection, and I gave your mom, a yeast infection. I saw a police man and i punched him in the eye, to serve and protect, what a lie. I also don't like white ppl, you shouldn't too and don't get me started about the Jews. I'm a gangsta grrr im mad, I'm a gangsta my rhymes are bad. I dropped out of school at the age of three. Why? Cause all the techers tried to playa hate on. My rhymes are bad just like doing cocaine, my rhymes are hot like a burning flame!" (ME: I DIDN'T MAKE THIS I GOT IT FROM YOU TUBE type in the search box kh2 gangsta it'll be the first one. BTW I'm not racist, I'm white, and sme of my family is Jewish, so yeah...) Ritsu said , "Fo shizzle my dizzle you fuckinwon da battlshizzle!" "I hava Q and I want your A bitch how the fuck come you normally only say WHAT? YEAH? AND GET CRUNK!" Kisa asked whom randomly now became alive asked. "WHAT? YEAH? GETCRUNK!" Hiro replied. Thus Kisa lifted her arm ready to fight...

Well, loved it? Hate it? Want to chuck random trees at my refridgerator? READ AND REVIEW BITCHES!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!LOLOLOLOLOLOL


End file.
